politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Panic in Robot House
The '''Panic in Robot House was an insurgency which began on 13 November 2016 when DON'T PANIC began to mass raid Fark and later preemptively hit Alpha after hearing that they were going to counter for Fark. Alpha began to retaliate shortly after the preemptive strike. After about two weeks of fighting Alpha and Fark mostly neutralized all of DON'T PANIC's military and infrastructure. Since the start of the conflict, DON'T PANIC lost 2 of their original 9 members. Throughout the later stages of the conflict, members of DON'T PANIC were also raided by numerous other alliances. Despite all of this, no peace agreement has been reached. On December 18, 2016 due to alleged support for DON'T PANIC among other reasons, Alpha declared war on Arrgh! starting the Nuclear Raidmas. Prior to and during Nuclear Raidmas many more of its members left including its original founder, leaving DON'T PANIC with only 2 members remaining on its affiliation and no more wars with Alpha or Fark. Timeline * 12 November 2016 - DON'T PANIC launched 8 raids against Fark. * 13 November 2016 - DON'T PANIC launches 6 additional raids against Fark * 14 November 2016 ** DON'T PANIC launches 4 raids against Fark and preemptively strikes Alpha with 12 wars ** Alpha counters with 11 wars against DON'T PANIC * 15 November 2016 ** Alpha counters with 6 wars while Fark counters with 4 against DON'T PANIC ** DON'T PANIC declares 6 additional wars against Alpha and 1 against Fark * 16 November 2016 ** Alpha declared 3 additional wars against DON'T PANIC ** DON'T PANIC declared 1 additional war against Alpha * 18 November 2016 ** DON'T PANIC declared 3 additional wars against Alpha ** Fark declared 1 additional war against DON'T PANIC * 19 November 2016 ** Fark declared 5 additional wars against DON'T PANIC ** DON'T PANIC declared 7 additional wars against Fark * 20 November 2016 ** Alpha declared 7 additional wars against DON'T PANIC ** DON'T PANIC declared 4 additional wars against Fark and 1 against Alpha * 21 November 2016 ** Alpha declared 1 additional war against DON'T PANIC while Fark declared 2 * 23 November 2016 ** Fark declared 2 additional wars against DON'T PANIC * 24 November 2016 ** Fark declared 1 additional war against DON'T PANIC * 27 November 2016 ** Fark declared 3 additional wars against DON'T PANIC ** 1 DON'T PANIC member withdraws from the conflict and re-joins Arrgh * 29 November 2016 ** DON'T PANIC declared 1 additional war on Alpha and 2 on Fark ** Fark declared 4 additional wars on DON'T PANIC * 03 December 2016 ** 1 DON'T PANIC member withdraws from the conflict and joins Roz Wei * 09 December 2016 ** Fark declares 5 additional wars on DON'T PANIC ** DON'T PANIC declares 6 additional wars on Fark * 10 December 2016 ** Fark declares 1 additional war on DON'T PANIC * 16 December 2016 ** Fark declares 1 additional war on DON'T PANIC Category:Go Away Or We Will Nuke You